The Eggnog Revelation
by Geeky Blue Strawberry
Summary: Sheldon makes an unexpected visit to Amy's apartment two days after Christmas. One-shot.


**Author's Note: Here's a little Shamy Christmas one-shot. Not sure how well I did with it, but I wanted a drunk Sheldon and I wanted to give Amy some post-Christmas fun. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>knock knock <em>"Amy!" _knock_

"Amy!" _knock knock knock_

_knock _"Amy!?" _knock_

The woman in question hit the pause button on her remote and turned to stare at her front door. It was quite late for visitors, and... was that Sheldon? They hadn't made plans for the evening and it wasn't his usual repetitious knock, but it certainly sounded like him. Amy rose from the sofa and shuffled over, adjusting her red and green plaid nightgown before swinging the door open. There stood her boyfriend sporting a lopsided Santa hat and uncharacteristically rosy cheeks. A rare, warm smile lit up his features as she came into view.

"G'd evening, Amy. I hope I didn't disturb you," Sheldon slurred slightly, swaying on the spot.

Amy's eyes popped wide open, her jaw following suit. The man in front of her was unmistakably intoxicated. She ushered him inside as she replied, "Not at all, Sheldon, though I must admit to being rather surprised at this unexpected visit."

Sheldon swaggered through her living room for a moment before dropping his bag on the floor. Looking around, his gaze fell upon Amy's Christmas tree, its glow and that from the television the only sources of light filling the apartment. Without acknowledging her implied question, Sheldon cocked his head to the side and huffed, "Chris'mas was two days ago. Why d'you still have your tree up?"

"I always keep my tree until after the New Year," Amy replied, making her way to the kitchen. She grabbed the kettle and filled it with water. Behind her, she heard Sheldon snort. "Well, that seems rather silly."

Setting the water down to boil, she joined Sheldon and stared at the twinkling lights adorning the branches of the tree she had worked so hard to perfect. "No more silly than that Santa hat you're wearing."

Sheldon furrowed his brow, one hand reaching up to fondle the little tuft of white cotton at the end. "You make a fair point. I thought you'd like it." Faint traces of rum and nutmeg filled Amy's olfactory senses as he spoke. He looked so adorable and sounded so sincere that she couldn't help but flash him a wide grin. "I love it," she reassured him, and Sheldon instantly brightened.

"May I ask what possessed you to consume alcohol?"

This time Sheldon turned to face her fully, swaying again as he did. "Alcohol? Amy, you know I don't drink."

Amy suppressed another grin. Of course he didn't realize it. Bringing out her inner scientist, she clasped her hands together and explained, "Sheldon, you showed up unannounced and uncoordinated on my doorstep wearing a festive holiday cap. Your face is flushed, your pupils are dilated, and I can smell the spirits on your breath. Is it possible you drank some eggnog without knowing it was spiked?" She recalled Penny's habit of dumping liquor straight into the eggnog carton.

Sheldon pressed a cool hand to his cheek while she spoke, feeling the evidence for himself. His nostrils flared and his lips pursed. "Oh, Penny is going to pay dearly for this," he muttered, his gaze wildly darting around the apartment as though seeing it for the first time. "I need to go give that duplicitous woman a piece of my mind." Sheldon spun in a circle before spotting his bag on the floor. Picking it up, he tried to sling the strap across his shoulder but accidentally swung wide and knocked over a little monkey figure perched on the side table. As he bent over to set it upright, the kettle shrilled and Sheldon jumped in surprise, stumbling with the monkey still clutched in his hand.

"Oh no you don't, mister," Amy chided. She had watched his fumbling antics with a mixture of amusement and empathy, but it was clear that Sheldon was in no condition to attempt to travel back home on his own. Reaching out to stabilize him, one hand clutching his arm and the other wrapped behind his back, she guided her inebriated boyfriend to a stool. After a moment of feeble protesting, Sheldon resigned and settled in his seat while Amy fixed their cups of tea and brought them over with a small plate of cookies. "Here, these will help you feel better," she gestured for him to eat, standing at the end of the counter and carefully sipping her scalding beverage.

Sheldon switched his gaze between the confections and Amy. "Are these more of Meemaw's cookies?" he asked, tone imbued with hope and wonder.

Amy set down her mug after another sip, nodding. "They're really quite delicious, so I made another small ba-"

The little wooden monkey clattered across the counter and she was cut off as Sheldon leapt from the stool and wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her smaller frame with his. The angle was awkward, but Amy relished the warmth of his body and slowly leaned sideways into the hug, patting his arm softly. After a few more moments he pulled away, sitting back down and picking up a cookie.

"You're too good to me, Amy."

The candor with which Sheldon spoke floored her. Amy watched him alternate between bites of cookie and sips of tea, the love and adoration she felt for him swelling within her, filling her with a warmth that even her perfect cup of herbal tea couldn't hope to match. Smoothing the fabric of her nightgown, Amy cleared her throat and replied, "It's no problem, Sheldon, really. As soon as you're done, I'll go put on some clothes and take you home."

Sheldon lowered the last bite of his second cookie and blurted, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Amy's stomach dropped. She ignored the slight tingling that started between her legs, internally chastising herself for letting her mind wander into such dangerous territory. There was no way he meant sex. And on the improbable chance he did, Sheldon was drunk. Amy could never - would never - take advantage of him in such a state.

Her momentary panic attack alleviated when Sheldon, having seen the shock painted across her face, continued, "What I mean is I'd like very much to stay with you tonight. I'm still not ready to make love with you..." (At this, Amy raised her hand to her mouth to stop the 'Hoo!' from escaping.) "...and besides that, my intoxicated state would make such action rather inappropriate, but we could sleep in the same bed. The desire to remain in close proximinity - proxin - to stay near you is overwhelming. " He hiccuped and shoved the last bit of cookie in his mouth, avoiding eye contact with Amy as he chewed and swallowed.

"Sheldon," Amy choked out, mind still reeling with the possibility presenting itself, "are you sure this is what you want? It's no trouble at all to take you home."

"Amy," Sheldon rolled his eyes in exasperation, "don't make me repeat myself. I may be intoxicated, but when I want something, I know it. Now come on, it's late and I need to sleep this off." Abandoning his bag, hat, and jacket, Sheldon walked brusquely into the back hallway toward Amy's bedroom. She gaped at his retreating form as it disappeared from view. Then as the magnitude of her impending night struck home, Amy frantically cleaned up the remnants of their snack, returned her little monkey to its place, and scurried over to shut off the television before following her boyfriend to bed.

Sheldon was already tucked under the covers, watching her. She noticed his green Riddler t-shirt and plaid pants neatly folded atop her dresser. Gulping, Amy padded across to the other side of the bed and crawled in, careful not to touch the man lying next to her. For the first few minutes they said nothing. Amy was too nervous to check to see if Sheldon was falling asleep or not, but based on his breathing patterns, she thought not. Deciding she couldn't take the tension any longer, she rolled over to face away from him and breathed, "Good night, Sheldon."

She pretended she was alone to calm her nerves, and with her eyes closed, Amy started to drift off. Sleep finally had her tucked in its warm, comforting grasp when she felt movement from across the mattress, jolting her awake. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself enveloped in a more tangible embrace as Sheldon's arm snaked its way across her belly while the rest of him lightly spooned her. His hot breath smelled of vanilla and chamomile and tickled her ear as he mumbled, "Sweet dreams, little lady."

Amy bit her lip to avoid screaming with happiness as she listened to Sheldon's breathing even out. He was asleep within seconds, clutching a fistful of her nightgown. Very gently, so as not to disturb him, Amy relaxed into the cuddle. She draped her own arm across his and succumbed to her own slumber as the short burst of adrenaline in her system faded.

That night she dreamt of eggnog cookies and Dr. Cooper wrapped in a giant bow under her Christmas tree.

The next morning, Amy woke up alone in bed, a note from Sheldon in his place.

_My Dear Amy - _

_I apologize for my behavior last night. Rest assured that Penny will be punished for her impropriety. I will contact you later today regarding our plans for tomorrow evening. _

_Love, Sheldon_

_P.S. I would not be opposed to adding sleepover nights into the Relationship Agreement. _

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews make for excellent Christmas presents. Have a very merry Shamy Christmas and happy holidays, everyone! <strong>


End file.
